A Flirt
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: "Hey gorgeous, how about I show you the biggest bone of your entire life?" Sakura always hated it when he got like this.


A Flirt

**Disclaimer: **Nada

**Summary: **Talk about stress.

"Hey there beautiful," a cheeky grin flew up on the Inuzuka's face as he leered at the pink haired medic coming his way. "Care to throw me a bone?" his eyes following her every movement.

Sakura rolled her eyes and examined the work sheet filled with Kiba's injuries. "Hello Kiba, you banged yourself up pretty bad." Sakura turned the next page and glanced at the brunette male.

Kiba grinned sneakily and narrowed his dark eyes, "Bet you could do it better baby," he growled huskily his eyes darkening with every word.

The medic smacked the dog-nin upside the head with her clipboard and grabbed his arm. "Behave dog boy." She commanded while checking each bruise with tender care. "I have your life in my hands, remember that Inuzuka." She swatted his other hand slowly creeping towards her butt.

"And what _great _hands you have!" He purred constantly trying to get a good grab at her body. His hand quickly grabbed her waist and brought her body closer to his despite her constant pushing. "Come _on_ Sakura, let's have a little _fun_." The lazy smile stretched across his tattooed face, "You're always so uptight, I need to make you _loose_."

Sakura laughed quietly and finished patching up his injuries. "I think that's quite enough Kiba, you need rest. You can be discharged tomorrow morning, but for now get some sleep." She began walking towards the door when Kiba called out to her.

"I'd sleep much better with you by my side!"

* * *

Sakura pushed her pink locks back while treating the stoic Neji Hyuuga. "How is it that you always seem to get hurt?" She laughed lightly as she cleaned one particularly nasty cut on his chest.

"It's not like it's intentional." The paled eyed boy's voice rumbled lowly and averted his eyes. "How have you been?" He asked the pinkette who was preparing a shot for him.

She looked over at him surprised at his sudden question. "I've been fine; it's been extremely hectic lately though." She rubbed a cotton swab across his arm, "This may hurt a little." She warned and the young man nodded with acceptance.

"I've heard the Inuzuka mutt has been acting extremely _friendly _with you lately." Neji muttered quietly causing Sakura to raise her pink eyebrows.

"Oh yes Kiba," she rolled her eyes at the thought, "The boy is always like that though, especially in the hospital."

Neji's eyes seemed to be alight at the words, "He should learn to control himself, or get fixed." His voice growled lightly but his heartbeat started beating faster when she lightly touched his face inspecting the marks on his face.

Sakura fully laughed at the comment and applied a patch to the male's pale skin. "Well maybe then you can give him a few lessons in etiquette Mr. Hyuuga." Sakura winked at the prodigy and jotted a few notes down on her paper.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, and Yumi, a young apprentice medic, poked her head through the door blushing wildly at the sight of a shirtless Hyuuga Neji. "Ex-Excuse me H-Haruno-san but K-Kiba Inuzuka has just been br-brought in."

Sakura sighed heavily at the thought and smiled apologetically at Neji. "I guess I should go take that then, you're free to go Hyuuga-san, I'll see you around." She waved goodbye to the handsome man and followed Yumi out of the door.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Inuzuka." Sakura eyed the young man warily as a large grin creeped over his face. "What have you done to yourself now?" She eyed the scratches up his arms.

Kiba laughed quietly and titled his head toward the pink haired woman. "Had a spar with Naruto, he beat the crap out of me." He slurred slightly and kept laughing.

Sakura smiled slightly and walked towards the man. "I'm sure it was a close match." She grabbed a towel and wiped it across his arm, cleaning some of the blood off of it. "These scratches aren't too severe, you can be out of here in a matter of an hour or two." She reached across Kiba feeling his body prickle slightly at the close contact.

"You smell _amazing_ gorgeous." He leaned forward her hair and breathed in deeply. "I could just…eat you up." He growled lightly and bit her ear hard.

Sakura squeaked and jumped back away from Kiba. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed crimson. _'What just happened?' _Sakura just thought different ideas rushing through her head. _**'Kiba Inuzuka just made a hard core move on you!'**_Inner Sakura crowed with delight shaking with excitement.

Sure Kiba was a flirt. He was a _serious _flirt, but he had never tried anything being physical before. This was a first, he was getting crazier by the minute.

"K-Kiba! What in kami's sake was that for?" Sakura screamed and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Kiba's tan face broadened and the triangles on his face elongated at the wolf grin that was consuming his face. "I just wanted to do something, I've been circling around you for weeks Haruno, and it's about time I did something." He winked and grabbed her hand bringing her body close to his. "I want you Haruno." He whispered and brought his fangs to her neck.

Sakura's eyes turned into saucer plates and her face slowly became redder and redder with each passing moment. Her neck tingled with each fleeting touch that Kiba made with his teeth and she gasped silently when the man bit down.

Kiba trailed his tongue down her neck and brought her lips to hers trapping her in a passionate lip lock. His tongue was just about to slip past her teeth when Sakura suddenly realized where exactly they were and she pushed him off of her with all of her might.

"Kiba this is neither the place nor the time!" Sakura shrieked causing Kiba to wince in pain but still keep that dopy smile on his face.

"Fine then, we'll take this up later." He growled seductively causing Sakura to narrow her eyes.

"No we won't you dog," she mumbled and swatted him over the head. "You probably don't even know what you're doing right now."

Kiba's eyes glazed over and leaned forward Sakura pecking her lightly on the lips. "Hey now gorgeous," he whispered "If I'm good will you give me a bone?" He grinned and pecked her once again, "Or better yet, _I'll _give _you _a bone." He grinned like a wolf and then suddenly fell back down onto the cot unconscious.

Sakura simply stared at the man in front of her with an incredulous expression. This man was absolutely ridiculous.

Sakura hated it when the nurses gave him morphine.

**

* * *

****Completely random, but I want more stories on my profile. I have so few compared to others. **

**Oh well.**

**As always thank for reading, and reviewing of course. **

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
